


Call Me

by MissHoshigaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was regretting pointing out the regular she thought was cute; she should have known Ino wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. A little KisaSaku coffee shop au one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Call Me (multicream)](http://multicream.tumblr.com/post/96673949429/im-still-alive-and-now-im-addicted-to)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Beautiful fanart by multicream! Go check out all their other works!

"But he's so weird looking!" Ino exclaimed, sounding fully scandalized and far too loud for an employee trying to secretly discuss a costumer who was sitting not too far away. Sakura was regretting pointing out the regular she thought was cute; she should have known Ino wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. Sure, he wasn't an average looking individual. There weren't many six foot blue men who looked like they could bench press a house wandering around town on any given day. But that was what Sakura found so fascinating.

"Shush! He's right there!" Sakura whispered frantically under her breath and tried in vain to quiet the blonde. "We can talk about this later. At least wait until he's gone!" Sakura returned to her task of refilling the muffins in the glass display case, ignoring her coworker as she continued to press her for details. The coffee shop wasn't terribly busy on Tuesday afternoons which always sparked this kind of conversation between the two. A few costumers filed in every once and a while, but it was always their slowest day which gave them ample time to chat and her plenty of time to observe the alluring stranger.

The man, exceptionally tall with navy hair tousled into a spiky do and a body like an Olympic swimmer, arrived almost every afternoon to study by himself. He always ordered the same thing (large black coffee, no sugar) and sat at the same table facing the counter. She assumed by the university gym bag, damp hair, and obvious physical stature that he was a scholarship athlete of some sort attending the very same school she went to. She had yet to see him on campus (not from lack of trying), but it was unsurprising as the buildings she frequented were almost exclusively dominated by med students. She would have definitely found him by now if he were in the same program.

"Don't look now, hottie wants something!" Ino winked and disappeared behind the employee only door leading to the back room, leaving her to fend for herself. Sakura scowled at her friends absent form and cursed the blush that dusted her cheeks. She reluctantly returned to the till, finding the object of her attraction patiently waiting for her.

"Can I get a re-fill?" he asked in a deep voice, holding up his mug. It looked small in his large, strong hand.

"Sure. Black, right?" She asked with a bright smile, willing the colour to fade from her face, and took the ceramic mug. She lightly grazed his finger with her own. Accidentally, of course. He didn't appear to notice.

He nodded absently, now focused on his phone, ignoring her completely. She frowned as she poured fresh coffee into his cup; he was always on his phone when in the cafe. Her frown deepened. 'He probably has a girlfriend…' She glanced back at him and couldn't help but notice the way the fabric of his black hoodie stretched across his sculpted pecs and bulging biceps. Sakura sighed wistfully.

"Need anything else?"

"He wants your number." A handsome, raven haired man seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking bored and slightly hostile. She had seen him accompanying this man a few times, but had never heard or seen him speak before. Sakura blinked.

"Itachi!" The larger man snapped, horrified, "I told you-"

"His name is Kisame and he won't stop talking about you."

Kisame looked like he was ready to murder his friend. Sakura continued to stare. 'Well… I wasn't expecting that.' Without a second thought she grabbed a pen and a coffee sleeve. "Here." She held out the cardboard to Kisame. He looked baffled, but took it anyways. Sakura beamed. "Call me."


End file.
